baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Beethoven
Baby Beethoven is the seventh or tenth Baby Einstein video. It was released on October 26, 2002 and released again in 2004, with some segments changed. It also re-released again in 2008 for the 10 year anniversary with different segments MRT-Oj- rhu87I47OGFNX-Q.jpg Characters #Beethoven The Giraffe #Pavlov The Dog #The Duck #Baby MacDonald The Cow #Isaac The Lion #The Horse #Bard The Dragon #Vincent Van Goat #The Rooster (Bonus Puppet Show 2008 Only) Segments # Beethoven The Giraffe Plays Symphony No. 5 On His Piano But He Tries Again, Beethoven Plays Symphony No. 5 On His Piano Again. (2008 Only) # Opening Titles # Pavlov's introduction Symphony No. 1 # Symphony No. 1, Op. 21 3rd Movement # Walking Owls # Subway Train (Contradance No. 1 Wo0 14) # Pavlov The Dog Walks Around The Lake But He Hears A Squeaky Bone Toy And A Duck Quacking Pavlov Screams And Runs Away Quacker The Duck Sees Pavlov's Bone And Steals It Pavlov Heard That His Best Friend Quacker The Duck Stole His Bone # Symphony No. 3, Op. 55 4th Movement # Pavlov Chases Quacker # Pavlov Finally Got His Bone # Fur Elise, Wo0 59 # Webster the Spider # Introduction To Wellington's Victory # Wellington The Cow, Beethoven The Giraffe, Pavlov The Dog, Issac The Lion, Quacker The Duck And Neighton The Horse Are Having A Parade (Wellington’s Victory, England) # A Bear Plays The Violin While Dogs Play In The Rain And A Pig Runs Around (Wellington’s Victory, France) # Baby Pictures (Wellington's Victory: "God Save The Queen”) # Penguins Go Up The Stairs (Wellington's Victory: "Victory Parade") # Beethoven The Giraffe Plays The Saxophone # Pop Up Bears (Contradance No. 9 Wo0 14) # Isaac's Introduction Symphony No. 5 # Symphony No. 5, Op. 67 1st Movement # Isaac The Lion Cranks A Box And A Dog Pops Up # Symphony No. 5 Op. 67 4th Movement # Marble Run # Toys Music Video (Sonatina In F) # Beethoven's Introduction Symphony No. 6 # Symphony No. 6, Op. 68 3rd Movement # Doors # Stacking Rings And Rolling Turtles (Contradance No. 8 Wo0 14) # Bard The Dragon Looks A Monkey With Cymbals # Allegro For A Flute Clock (from Baby Shakespeare) # Julie's Introduction Symphony No. 9 # Symphony No. 9, Op. 125, "Choral," 4th Movement # End Credits (Symphony No. 9 125, "Choral," 4th Movement, Coda) # Children Playing Instruments # Beethoven the Giraffe Bows His Head And Exits (2008 Only) Deleted Scenes (2008 Version) # Cymbal Fun # Banging A Drum # Trumpet Switcheroo # Music Lesson (Wellington’s Victory, England) # Dog In The Box # Monkey With Cymbals Trivia # Julie Clark's opening voiceover is slightly off from the audio during the warning screen. # After the tune up ends there is no page curl transition. # Also, before the opening credits, it gives you some information about Beethoven in real life. # In the last seen before the end credits. When the confetti drops on the spider toy (in style of Dick Clark), you can barely hear the clapping in the applause. # Earlier in the video, Sierra Clark was playing a drum, but before the thank you screen comes up in the end credits, she's now playing a violin. # The title cards For the symphonies and wellington's victory, the beethoven info and the thank you screen are missing in the 2008 version. # On the DVD cover, Beethoven's suit blends in with the background # The DVD Menu had Beethoven is playing his violin. Appear in Newton. Galileo. Bach. Gallery (2002 version) 1038423443.jpg|hamster wheel toy 1038423444.jpg|fireworks 1038423459.jpg|man riding horse toy Category:Movies Category:2002 Category:2004 Category:Discovery Kit Movies Category:Videos Category:2008